Power Rangers Tribal Warriors
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: A Mystery blimp rocks the town of Happy Cove when robotic scientists start appearing in the town and a doctor know as Neo Cortex starts his plan for evil domination over the world but when a tiki mask known as Aku Aku find 5 teenagers to fight against and his evil ways. Cortex find them to be a thorn in his side and wages war against The Power Rangers Tribal Warriors!


The intensity was on, wave 19 of zombies on call of duty black ops zombie mode, the highest any one of the group sitting around the TV had gotten. Ben sat there, controller in hand, jumping over objects as he scrambled to get more ammo to take out the waves of zombies barrelling towards his character. A slice of his knife here and a grenade thrown over there but the zombies could absorb more punishment than the wave one zombies.  
Ben ended up at the elevator, which was his only hope to escape the relentless zombie horde ready to derail his wave 20 triumph.  
The elevator doors opened and he bolted in and tried to click the button to no avail. The Zombie horde got closer and Ben's friends cheers and laughs got louder but Ben stayed focus and finally click the elevator button properly and the elevator door shut. The friends watching cheered in celebration but it didn't last long, when the elevator doors opened and Ben gunned for the gun chalk outline on the wall, purchasing a gun in a last minute attempt to pass the round but as he swung his character around, he was surrounded and taken down by the zombies ending his streak at 19 waves.  
His mates sighed as none of them had made it to wave 19 and on this day, they still hadn't. Ben sat in disappointment as he was slow close and a small mistake cost him the chance to be the first one to reach wave 20.

"Good attempt but wave 20 is up for grabs still!" Josh bragged. Josh was Ben's older cousin by 14 months. Ben and Josh even though weren't brothers, acted a lot like brothers majority of the time. They spent as much time as they could together, every family gathering they went to, they would always end up at others place for an extra couple of hours or even the night. Now that they were going to the same high school since school started 4 day ago, they had spent every recess and lunch together and introducing each other to each other's friend groups.  
"That is true, which mean I will be grabbing it!" Ben says determined.  
The boys turn off the playstation and all go on to sitting on the couching to all of them head home leaving Ben at home by himself.  
He ends up in his room on his laptop, scrolling through facebook and googling random stuff on the internet.  
After school was boring to Ben as he had nothing left to do, nothing to watch on TV and only played on the playstation when he had friends over.  
8pm appeared on the bottom of his laptop screen and he decided to have shower. He got up, grabbed his Pyjamas from his wardrobe and opened the door to the bathroom.  
"I'm having a shower" Ben announced to anyone who could hear him as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
He turned the knobs for the hot and cold water until he got the right temperature, slid out of his school clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water hit his body and slide down until it hit the shower floor.  
The week was almost up and year 7 wasn't hard so far but Ben wondered if it would get harder with all new classes and that each class would hand out homework for the weekend. The classes weren't always boring, Sport class was mainly dodgeball but that would change as the weeks progress and they start getting into the proper curriculum. Ben had started making friends from his form class, which in year 7 and 8 were the same batch of students for all classes. Bailey introduced himself to Ben on the first day, he was a bit cocky but was someone Ben warmed up to during the week.  
The other 2 people Ben had got along with during the week were 2 girls named Zoe and Karly. Zoe was very tomboyish and very confident, while Karly was very shy and seemed worried about what people thought about her but Ben found her cute. Ben had caught himself thinking about her when he got bored in class and he was sure that Karly had caught him staring at her a couple of times.

After Bens shower, he jumped back into bed and opened his laptop. He opened up his browser and typed in youtube.  
Scrolling through funny dog videos and song cover videos, watching selected ones, laughing and singing along to the covers until a light started to shine through his window.  
Ben confused and curious jumped out of bed and looked out his window but he couldn't see anything now that he was looking. He knew it was probably just a plane but it seemed low and he knew that the airport wasn't near his home. He decided to double check and to clear his doubts on it and walked out of his room, through the kitchen and living room to the front door, which was already opened.  
As he walked out onto his driveway, he saw his mother, father and older brother looking up at the sky.  
Above them was a blimp slowly making its way across the sky, all of Bens neighbours were all outside looking at the blimp. The blimp was big, and from what Ben could see from the streetlights, that the colour of it was purple with a huge N in the middle of it. Ben hadn't seen anything like it.  
They all watched as it slowly disappeared into the night, all trying to figure out why a blimp was so low and why there was a blimp in their area in the first place.  
Ben shrugged it off as nothing and decided to get some sleep, he had seen enough for one day.


End file.
